


before dawn breaks across the sky

by yokolite



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, but not, everyone is suffering but not really, king il bashing?, placeholder everything idk how to title, probs will have manga spoilers, she's very mean, so like, yona - Freeform, yona might get a gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokolite/pseuds/yokolite
Summary: The King’s daughter wears her red hair like a crown. But alas, the Crimson King does not awaken through her. Instead, there is a girl who wakes with the sun and sings a tune even the birds can’t remember.Skies and seas and mountains greet her from all the wrong places, her words and thoughts dissolve into meaningless sound. You do not belong, the air seems to scream, an aching, over-loud reminder.Still, sixteen years is an awfully long time to believe that.
Relationships: Son Hak & Soo-Won & Yona, Son Hak/Soo-Won, Yona & Four Dragon Warriors (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. in which yona learns to cry on command. mostly.

It goes like this: she gets lost.

Only half of it is her fault. Or less. Or more. She thinks Hak bears most of the blame, but she _did_ get separated from them, so…

It’s her father’s fault, actually, for never letting her see the town before. Yeah. That’s why she’s lost. Definitely not because she snuck out.

She exhales heavily and takes another look around the streets. Hak and Soo-won are nowhere to be seen, nor are there any soldiers she can bully and/or bribe into helping her. Then again, the soldiers of Kuuto are notorious for their heartfelt hatred for her father, so maybe that’s for the best.

What’s definitely _not_ for the best is probably the fact that she can feel someone staring at her. Well, okay, she’s definitely a concerning case; a kid wrapped up in expensive-looking clothes wandering around by herself, clearly lost, red hair a shining beacon. But she’s some 60% certain this is not a look of sympathy. Unless her paranoia is getting the best of her, she’s very clearly being followed.

So, her brilliant solution is to run down the street, get herself even more lost, and wind up at a dead end.

Sixteen years old or six, she feels very tempted to cry. With all the self-respect she does not possess, she turns around and finds a _very_ suspicious man staring down at her. Tall, dark and mysterious, and extremely not in a good way.

Vaguely, and with awfully convenient timing, she remembers the one extra chapter in which a young red-haired princess goes out into town for the first time in her life, and nearly gets kidnapped.

She smiles very sweetly and runs past him.

The man freezes mid-sentence, having said something extremely suspect that she didn’t care to listen to. She ducks under his arm while he seems relaxed and utterly unapologetic for following an unaccompanied kid into a narrow alley, only barely skipping out of reach of an outstretched hand. Everything about this man screams _suspicious_ even without the overlapping vision of red hair and a small body tucked into a sack, roughly carted out of town and gone forever. _Hak and Soo-won will always find Yona_ ; she knows it like she knows her name, knows Kouka and the castle and everything they stand for, but. _But_ **_she_ ** _isn’t Yona, so who will find her?_

Likely no one, because she’s a very uncute, problematic brat, so she runs.

She counts it a win that she doesn’t trip and faceplant on the ground, but she _does_ run straight into someone and fall flat on her back from the impact because she’s _so goddamned tiny, even for a six year old_ , so it isn’t really much of one.

So, she’s a kid. She just fell on the hard ground, and it hurt. She’s also being chased by a stranger in an unknown place where she is suddenly all alone.

Naturally, she starts crying.

“Wha- huh?!” The man she bumped into is reasonably flustered, waving his hands around as he fumbles with his words. “Hey, hey, you alright, kid?!”

She mumbles a ‘no’ and cries harder. The man looks ready to faint on the spot.

* * *

Hak screams into the crowds, scrambling this way and that in search of telltale red hair and finding nothing. His heart thrums in his chest, fear and worry gnawing at his mind alongside the painful prick of guilt. The Princess has never been outside of the castle before and he’s the one who insisted on sneaking out and now she’s _lost_ and won’t people notice her? Everyone knows about the red-haired princess, especially so close to the castle, and royalty is always targeted. Soo-won is always accompanied by a guard. So is Yona, but he said it would be fine because _he’s_ here but now she’s lost and all alone and _he can’t find her_ -

“Hak!” Soo-won pulls him back by his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Calm down,” he says, and Hak is so ready to snarl a response because _what? The Princess is missing and you want me to calm down?_ but Soo-won’s eyes are hard and his hands are firm. He takes a deep breath and listens. “I have an idea, follow me.” He turns and leads him down the streets and Hak allows himself to be pulled along, forcing his breath to even out.

“Yona will be fine,” Soo-won adds, even as he picks up his pace.

“You can’t be so sure of that.” He thinks of Princess Yona as he knows her, cooped up in the palace and spending so many days staring at the imposing stone walls, asking again and again and again about the world past them. Yona has never been alone.

Soo-won shakes his head. “I can. Yona is-” He cuts himself off when they turn a corner. “Oh! Mister Ogi! I was looking for you!”

Hak looks around to find the person Soo-won thinks can help them and sees-

A flash of red.

He freezes.

“Princess?!”

Yona looks up from the stick of dango she’s munching on and blinks. “Hi.”

“What the hell?!”

* * *

“Geez, kid, you should’ve just said the friend you were waiting for was Won.” Mister Ogi is an old man with scraggly hair and a face Hak wants to punch. He waves casually at Soo-won and talks to him like they’re old friends. Yona gets a similar treatment, though she’s far meaner to him.

“I didn’t know mister weird old man knew my cousin,” she replies cheerily. She whines as Hak checks her over for injuries - _“I’m fine, I just cried a lot!”_ That’s not nearly as reassuring as she seems to think it is.

Soo-won beams at Hak and says, “See? I told you she’d be fine! Yona is cool.”

“Yona is _lucky_ ,” she corrects. “The creepy mister went away when the weird old man and his buddies bought me dango.”

Hak whips around to face her. “The _what_?”

“The creepy mister?” she repeats. She licks her sticky fingers and frowns when they don’t feel any less sticky. “He followed me for a while and tried to grab me. He didn’t sound very nice.”

Hak disappears after asking for a rough description of the creepy mister. Yona pretends she doesn’t understand why.

* * *

Joo-doh is scary.

He gets all of five words into his building lecture about royal responsibilities and not endangering yourself and others needlessly before Yona starts bawling.

“Joo-doh is too scary!” Yes, we’ve established that. “You made Yona cry!” She’s not sure which of the boys that is, but she’s fairly certain Hak wouldn’t be aware of how much emotional damage that would cause the man in question. Through her blurry vision and encroaching sense of _oh god, that was actually so dangerous_ , she sees Joo-doh flinch and discreetly lower himself to appear less threatening.

She sniffs and refuses to stop crying until he resigns himself to carrying her all the way back to the castle. Yeah, this is the optimal kid privilege. Her pride is scarred but hey, she’s six now. Who’s gonna hold a little tantrum against a six-year-old? (Hak will. Hak definitely will. She needs to stock up on emotional blackmail material before he gets the chance.)

For now, she contents herself with causing Joo-doh immense distress and rubbing snot all over his clothes and calls it self-care. With every breath through her runny nose she feels him wince and she doesn’t care.

She’s six and weak and defenceless and she’s allowed to cry, so she will.

Joo-doh walks slowly to avoid jostling her and it gives her time to collect herself. By the time Hiryuu Castle is before them in all its imposing glory, her tear ducts have calmed and her throat has strengthened to a point where she doesn’t feel the need to cringe with every word she speaks.

“Is the town always like this?” she asks, tone quiet enough for Joo-doh alone to hear. At some point, General Mun-dok had joined their little entourage of brat princess and exasperated tag-alongs and Soo-won and Hak are distracted by his lecturing, so no one notices Joo-doh freeze mid-step.

The moment passes and he keeps walking, replying just as quietly, “There is currently a festival.”

Yona snorts. “Yes, I noticed.” She settles her head on his shoulder and gazes at the brightly-lit streets and the decorated stalls, the people passing by with large smiles and eager greetings. “So it’s not.”

Kuuto undoubtedly suffers the most of King Il’s incompetent rule, due to its close proximity to him. And there isn't really anything that can change that. (Not yet.)

* * *

They enter the castle. Yona takes one look at King Il, mouth twisted into a severe frown and the makings of a gently delivered lecture taking form, and starts bawling all over again. Joo-doh all but throws her down while King Il frantically attempts to sooth her, all her crimes immediately forgotten.

Yeah, she’s really liking her isekai ability.


	2. in which yona thinks, hey. i hate being nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae-jun can't keep his hands to himself, Yona likes running her mouth almost as much as she likes running away, Soo-won is (was?) an angry kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is going to have manga spoilers? kinda? the recent il and yu-hon interactions, as well as information about yona's mother, kashi, and soo-won's mother, yon-hi, will be included here. but not entirely. i'm scared of canon soo-won at this point.

Kouka is a mockery of a kingdom, especially now that Hiryuu Castle stands at its helm. The current King’s palace is as ineffective as it is decorative, with rows of gardens in place of barricades and sparse smatterings of watchtowers made obsolete by their scouts’ inattendance. The Sky Tribe’s nobles, emboldened by the King’s inaction, come and go as commonly as if it was their backyard, laying claim upon whatever strikes their fancy. The soldiers watch, silent and entirely without any intent to interfere, content with the knowledge of the royals’ wealth being whittled away.

Yona, for her part, would like to not care so much.

As the days go by, she _wishes_ she was as ignorant as the original Yona. But, no. Her intelligence is an _injustice_ , it’s so _offensive_ that she has to be so stupidly aware of everything going on around her! She hates it here! Hello, get the fuck out, this isn’t your home!

And _of course_ the one thing the King has to be strict about is maintaining relationships with the nobles. She bites her tongue on a complaint and pretends to be deaf whenever _that_ conversation comes up, because she really, _really_ doesn’t want to sit pretty and act nice towards a bunch of greedy pigs.

She manages to go through the first eleven years of her new life with relative ease: avoiding nobles and her royal lessons, harassing Joo-doh into piggyback rides and general kid activities because he’s very, very easy to manipulate, feigning innocence in front of her father, and learning the names of all the pretty flowers and plants in the castle; the gardener is one of the few people she actually likes. Hak and Soo-won help her complete the illusion of a sometimes-overly-mature-but-overall-normal kid, playing in the sun and the snow and all times of the day. They talk a lot. It gets harder to listen. She was never very fond of kids. (Hak and Soo-won are naturally drawn to each other, with all their opposites in background and temperament and ideals. Yona is only a reluctant tag-along, as Soo-won's cousin.)

She sneaks out of the castle all of twice in those eleven years and gets caught both times, because King Il and Captain Joo-doh together make the most paranoid, over-prepared duo ever, _especially_ in regards to her. They don’t even _like_ each other, so why are they so coordinated?!

Things are good. Not great, not perfect. Some days are downright awful.

And then there’s _this_.

The Fire General’s son is just the icing on this terrible, disgusting cake she is being force-fed by some higher power. A very mean and inconsiderate higher power, in her humble opinion.

Kan Tae-jun doesn’t know the first thing about being a decent human being. Drunk on power and ever so greedy, he throws around his father’s name as if he isn’t in someone else’s palace and thinks he has a shot at the fucking _throne_ . And the stupid, stupid castle guards don’t _care_.

Yona’s forced smile lasts all of ten seconds before he opens his mouth and then refuses to shut up. And, to make the situation that much better, he refuses to let her leave. And! Plus! He thinks she’s being _shy_ when she says she doesn’t want to fucking talk to him!

“Now, now, Princess, what’s the rush?” Her ears are bleeding, she is so sick of listening to him prattle on and on. “I’m sure you can spare some time for me! Just a few hours is fine, come, I want to show you to my family’s villa! It’s very beautiful, I promise, you’ll _love_ it!”

Under threat of having to deal with him, she spent the past several days cooped up in her room under pretenses of illness, because _wherever_ she went in the castle, _he would be there, stalking her like the fucking creep he so shamelessly is_ . Today, she thought, _hey, why am I hiding? I_ live _here!_ And thought, well, she’s the Princess, he can’t possibly act too rude, right? Even if he kept leering at her throughout their introduction, stepping too close and being too touch-happy… maybe he was just a touchy person, overexcited and all that.

But _of course not_.

She takes a deep, deep breath and turns to face him, trying with all her meagre strength to break her wrist free from his grasp. She fails. Her frustration peaks. “Let go,” she says through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to violently introduce his face to her fist. Unfortunately, that would do more damage to her than to him; and anyways, she’s against violence. Mostly. Probably. On occasion. 

Tae-jun ignores her and keeps talking. She repeats, louder, “Let go.” The castle guards shuffle nervously in the distance.

He laughs. “Please, Princess, you don’t have to be so shy.”

“Lord Kan Tae-jun,” she says, raising her eyes to meet his and hoping they convey even a _tenth_ of the anger she’s feeling, “that was an order.” When he doesn’t even flinch, she looks over his shoulder and projects her voice to the guards dallying in the distance. “I _said_ , that was an _order_.”

Unlike Kan Tae-jun, the guards have a working head on their shoulders, likely thanks to Joo-doh’s strict management. They take the hint. She steps back, letting her anger simmer under her skin at the satisfaction of watching the guards restrain Tae-jun with startling efficiency.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Predictably, he’s not very happy about being manhandled. Not that she cares. “Unhand me this instant!”

Kneeling on the ground as he is, with a soldier standing either side of him twisting his arms behind his back, Yona is allowed the pleasure of looking down her nose at him. Her anger dissipates. She nods, voice dispassionate with her next order. “Leave.”

One of the guards leans down to whisper something she can’t hear, but Tae-jun very clearly does as his face turns red with anger. The other guard guffaws in response. She raises an eyebrow and they lapse into perfunctory silence immediately, leaving only the sounds of Tae-jun’s struggling between them as they drag him to his feet to comply with her orders. Around them, a crowd of onlookers has gathered; in the distance, she sees nobles and soldiers reluctantly parting to allow her father past.

“Let go, you bastards! You can’t do this to me! Don’t you know who I am?!”

 _Did you listen when I told you to let go?_ She clamps her mouth on the retort. There’s a more effective way to do this. A more effective way to ensure this incident does not repeat, a way to issue a warning to all the nobles present and not. Lessons on consent would fly over his head when he only sees her as a means to capture the throne, like the fool he is.

So, she raises her chin and looks straight at the man walking next to her father (General or not, he should be at least two steps behind the King, and she understands exactly how Tae-jun turned out this way) as she says, “Of course, pardon my rudeness.” She inclines her head in a nod even as the guards turn alarmed looks her way, turning back to Tae-jun with a demure smile on her lips. “You’re a Fire Tribe noble, the General’s own son! This is all unnecessary!”

“That’s right! Princess, this is no way to treat-”

“Then,” she cuts in, smile morphing into a sneer, “you can leave by yourself, with the dignity that the General Kan must have taught you.”

 _Yes_ , this is better; Tae-jun gapes at her, murmurs rising amongst the gathered nobles, but she stands perfectly still. She has nothing more to say to him.

The taller of the guards snickers, loosing his grip on Tae-jun and walking past him to stand diagonally in front of her, like Joo-doh did the last time she snuck out and he chased her down just in time to find a drunkard picking a fight with her and her equally kiddish friends. The other is less polite; he shoves Tae-jun forward and tips his head in false apology when he collapses on his hands and feet, saying, “Oops, sorry, you shoulda had your feet under you better, man.”

She doesn’t even care that the Fire Tribe’s General is fuming. She just smiles innocently as he storms forward, ignoring him and turning to her father. “Papa,” she says, and she never calls him papa, “Papa, listen, Tae-jun-” Soo-jin looks thunderous when she casually omits any noble title, but his mouth clamps shut when she continues. “-was trying to take me to his villa even though I said I didn’t want to, and he kept talking about how soft and comfortable the beds are, but isn’t that just weird? I mean, this is the _palace_ , the best place in the whole _world_ , our beds should be the comfiest! Why do you think he kept talking about the _beds_?”

Scandalised gasps echo around them and Soo-jin goes white, turning to King Il with a nervous laugh and saying, “Your majesty, they’re just kids, there must have been a misunderstanding-”

“Papa, what does he mean?” she cuts in, maintaining the look of utter innocence, as if she hadn’t insulted the General and his son mere moments ago. A muscle jumps in Soo-jin’s jaw.

“My King, the Princess does not know what she’s talking about,” he insists. “If you could just-”

For the first time since she really started _looking_ , King Il embodies his title. Soo-jin stops speaking immediately as King Il raises a hand to silence him, ignoring everyone present with an apathy that can only be called _regal_. And then, he turns to her and smiles, the moment gone. “Yona, dear, why don’t you go back to your room? You’ve got a long day of lessons ahead of you tomorrow, you should get some rest.”

A long day of _avoiding_ lessons, sure. She takes the dismissal for what it is, beaming up at him as she says, “Okay, papa!” There’s an amused look in her father’s eyes, one that says he hadn’t believed her farce for a moment, but that’s fine. He knows when she lies. She hadn’t lied, not _really_ , just exaggerated a bit. It was his clear intent, even if he hadn’t said it. Not that an eleven year old should understand.

She makes sure to meet General Soo-jin’s eyes and smile extra wide, before finally leaving, getting only a few feet away before stopping. Darting behind a pillar, she turns back to see Soo-jin rushing to appease the King, the nobles nervously shuffling around and ducking their heads to avoid her father’s gaze, like thoroughly-scolded schoolchildren. Tae-jun rushes to his father for aid but Il looks at him once and he’s rooted to the spot, fumbling through apologies and desperate arguments. Il listens silently. He does not smile or laugh and nod and say _It’s alright, really_ like he does usually. He’s angry, and it carries into the air around them.

She grins.

Finally, finally, _this_ is the King.

* * *

It’s not until a week later that she finds out the names of the suspiciously competent guards. This is because she was very, very busy: avoiding people.

Her little stunt with Tae-jun (that she does not at all regret, the jerk had it coming and it was refreshing seeing her father flex his authority for once towards something other than forcing her to attend hours of _boring_ lessons) receives a mixed impression from the nobles of Kouka. Her tutors watch her critically for days, cross-examining her every move when she deigns to attend their lessons. Even in the aftermath that was her father’s anger, her taunts did not go forgotten.

The fact is that the eleven year old princess had, for the first time, expressed something. Not pressed civilities or unfeeling compliments and platitudes, not absence after absence after absence. For all that she’s run around avoiding the nobility and expressing loudly all her dislikes and petty hates, _this_ is the most honest she’s ever been and it says something like this: _remember your place_.

Kan Tae-jun is one of many nobles eyeing the vacant position of _King_ that comes after her father, and Yona is saying: _it is not yours_.

The next King is hers to choose, should there ever be one.

So. Remember.

_I am your King reborn, and you are dust._

The eleven year old princess has an agenda against the nobility and any who scorn the authority of herself and her father, and she is no longer willing to keep it silent.

Or so they think. She was just feeling bitter. And it’s not totally strange for a sixteen year old to be scheming, which is what she is: eternally sixteen.

(But, once the story starts, she’ll be more than that. _She_ will never be seventeen, but _Yona_ will be. It makes her heartbeat speed up with dread and her hands clammy with sweat. She can’t imagine that.)

Not today, though. Today, she’s somewhere between sixteen and eleven, somehow both and neither. Everything and nothing. Red hair that once only shone with such colour under the sunlight (her mother’s exasperated sighs ring in her ears yet, age-old murmurs of care and advice. _You’re ruining your beautiful hair_. Not anymore, mom), eyes such a vivid purple she can stare at them forever and wonder where the soothing dark brown disappeared to. Wonders, if she stares long enough, they’ll return to the black that’s mirrored in all the people she loves.

Wonders if she stares long enough, the people she loves will be beside her once more.

They aren’t.

Yona stops wondering.

* * *

Yona knows too much about _here_ . She knows about the path her cousin will take, the day her father will die, the fact that Joo-doh will succeed her uncle as the Sky Tribe’s General. She knows Hak will similarly succeed General Mun-dok before Mun-dok himself even thinks it. She knows of the truth behind Hiryuu’s legend, knows where and how each of the dragons await the fulfillment of the prophecy, knows of the last of the priests hidden away in the depths of Fire’s most treacherous lands with a young doctor keeping him alive and fed. She knows of Awa’s deteriorating state before Geun-tae grumbles about them across the palace hall, knows Water’s rising drug crisis before Joon-gi slows his visits to the castle, knows Fire’s people are starving while Soo-jin orders all the able young men and women to stand with his army and forget where they came from, knows the Wind Tribe will _always_ stand for King Il despite the ramifications of his dubious actions.

And, yet, she knows so very little about the land just beyond Hiryuu Castle’s tall, tall gates. She knows Soo-won has friends everywhere and those friends are _powerful_ , but that’s… it. Yona is the heir to Kouka’s throne (even if Soo-won will usurp it before she can lay claim to it, and that’s for the better, she knows and agrees) and she knows _nothing_ about the _town around the castle_. She knows nothing about the Sky Tribe from which her line of kings hail.

(She knows the _history_ of it, of course she does. Those are unfortunately the few classes she can never get out of: history and culture studies. _Who was the King before Il? What was the name of the first Sky Queen to wrench the throne away from Fire? Which General held the greatest wartime contributions?_ For a reign so short, the Sky Tribe has _plenty_ to say about its rulers. _So plenty_ that she doubts most of it is true.

But history isn’t what she needs. She needs to know the _now_ and the _next_ , the shapes and forms of Kuuto and how it will twist once she’s grown and left and returned as its rightful Queen.

...Will she, though? She’s not Yona. What will she be?)

She asks anyone she can find who might answer: there’s Soo-won, who looks at her with pity and some vague sense of family, and who answers easily enough, but it takes her days and weeks to parse through the full meaning of his words and she decides she doesn’t like him very much; there’s Hak, who gets _sad_ for her, _sad_ with the thought that she’s never seen the people she will one day serve, _sad_ that she’s so _alone_ and she decides she doesn’t like talking to Hak very much; so then there’s Joo-doh who threatens her with additional lessons when she expresses interest in what lies beyond her walled little world because that _interest_ always leads to _running away_ and she decides she doesn’t like talking to Joo-doh very much either; so, finally, there’s these two.

Their names are Duri and Sang-chul, and they’re dodgy at best (downright criminal at worst) but they’re honest. Stupidly honest, if the way they insult her father to her face is anything to go off.

But, okay, King Il _isn’t_ her father in any way that matters and she’s already known the extent of his crimes, so maybe they’re smarter than they seem. Or just very, very lucky.

So, Yona listens. She sits and watches and listens and Sang-chul and Duri only get more nervous by the second because no one has eyes _that purple_ and no daughter can hear their father’s crimes recited with so little reaction, but Yona doesn’t budge.

In the end, she’s glad she asked them.

(She sneaks out into town again the next day.)

* * *

The first time he meets Yona, he hates her.

Soo-won has known from the moment his uncle is crowned King over his father that _something is wrong_. His father takes it in stride, sure; he’s incredible like that, and Soo-won admires him endlessly.

But what does Uncle Il have that his father doesn’t?

 _Mercy_?

His father was never a cruel man. (If anything, it was always Uncle Il and Aunt Kashi. His mother did nothing wrong.) His father was just and righteous and _loving_. He loved them. He loved Soo-won, he loved his wife, he loved his brother and his father who all but threw him aside. He wanted to protect everyone.

Uncle Il-- _King Il_ is a traitor to his blood, to his brother. His daughter can only be the same. (If his uncle can _glare_ at him, can _be angry_ at Soo-won for the sheer crime of _existing_ , he can have this. He can hate his uncle and his family the way his uncle hates them.

Yona refuses.)

The first time he meets her, he thinks he hates her already. Her red hair is a burning beacon that screams, _Look! This is your King!_ He hates it. _His_ is the blood of Hiryuu, so why is King Il’s daughter hailed by Aunt Kashi as _Hiryuu’s rebirth_? Why is Hiryuu so kind to his treacherous uncle while _his_ blood is killing Soo-won’s mother?

Purple eyes meet his own and he decides, _You don’t deserve this_.

Yona tilts her head, purple eyes devouring all that he is, until they slide past him to his father and she frowns.

Soo-won, definitely, hates her.

 _Hak_ doesn’t, so he suffers through being civil to her. Mostly. (And if he _doesn’t_ really care when she gets lost in town, well. That’s his business.)

Then he finds out he physically can’t keep hating her. As if the soul of his father has possessed him and made him incapable of turning on his blood. Yeah, it’s his father’s fault. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is kind of a si-oc but also really not. i'm a lot nicer than this yona. really. equally ambition-less, tho. in any case, i have a lot planned for this fic! coming up: yona is a big, big bully, but tae-jun more than deserves it.


End file.
